


Furniture Shopping

by SatisfiedImmoralist



Series: Mergana Fluff-Shots [3]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, Furniture Shopping, Morgana wants everything, Poor Merlin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-15 04:45:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13605804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SatisfiedImmoralist/pseuds/SatisfiedImmoralist
Summary: The one where they shop for furniture. And Merlin almost starts to question his life choices.





	Furniture Shopping

_From otpprompts on tumblr- Imagine your otp buying furniture for their new house/flat/apartment, but they get into a crazy argument because Person A wants plain, practical furniture and Person B wants crazy, outlandish stuff._

* * *

 

“Morgana- ”

“Oh, but it’ has a flower print!”

“Morgana, we- “

“And what about this one, Merlin, it’s convertible! Into a bed!”

Merlin was beginning to lose his patience now. They had come to buy a dining table, and after going here-and-there with many choices, they had finally decided on an oval mahagony one. No less than ten seconds before leaving the shop, his new wife’s attention had been captured by the sofas and chair section.

“Morgana, for the last time-”

“That way we wouldn’t have to worry about being uncomfortable on the couch whilst having sex!”

That shut him up. Partly because it was an appealing prosepct, not in the sensible, practical kind of way, but in the goes-with-the-irrational-tendencies-of-human-procrastination kind of way. Because really, once they started something on the couch they were inclined to end it in the same place - whether because they were too tired, too eager, or simply too lazy, he did not know. And partly because Morgana had actually said that loud enough for many other patrons to hear, and Merlin was too busy blushing furiously under the strange looks said patrons had started giving them to chastise her thsi time.

Morgana, however, blissfully unaware of the chain of uncomfortable events she had caused, was drawn to yet another unique piece of furniture.

“Oh, my god! Merlin, just look at this beauty!”

This time, it was a gothic chair(of course), shaped somewhat like a throne, with red velvet and black mahagony carved wood.

“It’s such an antique, and it looks like a throne, and it’s gothic! Oh, Merlin, we must have it, please just this one?!”

“And what about the ones you were pointing to before this?”

“Well, forget about them. But I’m not changing my stance on this one.”

Merlin refrained from reminding her that she had said the same thing exactly half an hour ago about a similar looking chair with a back much too high and a seat much too low for anyone to actually feel comfortable while sitting on it. Her current and possibly very short-lived obsession was much more practical, usage-wise, so he decided to acquiesce to her whims before it died and a worse one took its place.

“Okay. Let’s get it then”

“Okay?” She raised her eyebrow.“You’re really not going to argue with me on on this.?”

“Why should I? You’re clearly in love the chair, and I don’t want to deprive you of your true love, lest you take out your wrath on me.”

She smacked his arm. “Oww.”

“Enough of that mouth. But really, Merlin, are you okay with me getting the chair? I know it’s a bit too much with the dining table, and not entirely necessary-”

“Morgana,” He started in that low, comforting tone of his that emanated every bit of his love for her “It’s our house, It’s supposed to have everything we want. And if you want that chair, then we’ll have it.”

“Exactly, it’s our house. It’s supposed to have items according to both our tastes. Sometimes it feels like I’m the one who’s always imposing my weird choices on you whenever we go out shopping. I’m sorry.”

Anyone else might find the rapid change in Morgana’s demeanor - from excited to petulant to understanding and finally rueful - alarming. But Merlin was used to it. And besides, it was not as if anyone else got to witness the the strange plethora of emotions that was Morgana Pendragon. To the rest of the world she was an unreachable, untouchable force full of confidence. He was the only one who was privy to this other side of her, and he couldn’t be more grateful for that honor.

“There’s nothing to be sorry for, Morgana.”

He pulled her into a gentle hug, uncaring about anybody’s reaction this time to their public display of affection. “I love whatever you pick for our house. It gives a distinctive, Morgana-ish feeling to it.”

She gave a muffled laugh from where her face was buried into his shoulder. And he wasn’t kidding, really. The reason he gave into her outlandish demands was because he really wanted their home to feel like Morgana. For every object, every piece of furniture to remind him of the woman he loves more than anything, of her uniqueness and her passion. The more their flat was filled with objects like ridiculous gothic chair in front of him, the more it felt like home. And it was nice… it was them.

* * *

 


End file.
